


Happy Birthday Nagito!!

by esidesu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Life, Mostly Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Sweet, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Nagito comes home to a sweet birthday surprise. Mikan made his favorite dinner and has a special present for him!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Happy Birthday Nagito!!

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Nagito softly closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes as he hung his keys on the wall. 

“Hey honey,” a soft voice called from the kitchen. Nagito smiled. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall. Mikan turned to look at him with a sweet smile. 

“Hey sweetheart.” He swept her into an embrace, nuzzling into her shoulder. Mikan wrapped her arms around him and sighed. He let her go with a kiss on the cheek. “What’s for dinner?” She grinned. 

“Your favorite.” Mikan turned away to grab two plates from the counter, carefully walking them to the table. It was set with two empty glasses and a large candle. “Wine for the birthday boy?” Nagito chuckled. 

“Sure.” He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair, taking a seat as Mikan poured red wine into their glasses. She sat down across from him and lifted her cup in a toast. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” They tapped their glasses and each took a sip. Dinner was delicious, at least Nagito thought so. He always enjoyed Mikan’s cooking and it was very sweet that she made him his favorite for his birthday. He pulled her in by the waist for a kiss as she walked their plates back to the kitchen. He leaned on the counter and watched her clean. “How was work?” 

“It was alright. Couldn’t wait to see you,” he mused. She chuckled and turned to him. 

“No, you just couldn’t wait for dinner.”

“Got me.” He laughed and pulled her close. He softly kissed her jaw as he ran his hand up her side. She put her hands on his waist and sighed with content. He planted many kisses to her cheek and lips. She giggled in his embrace. He caught her lips in a long kiss and finally pulled away with a smile. 

“Ready for dessert?” He smirked. He pushed her against the counter and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. “N-nagito-” He kissed her and began to unbutton her shirt. She pushed against his chest. “God, Nagito!” She laughed. “I made cake, silly.” He blushed. She gestured towards the stove where there were two small, round pans. Nagito looked at the honey cakes and laughed. He kissed her cheek. 

“Can we finish this later?” She blushed and got down from the counter. 

“S-sure.” Mikan handed Nagito a pan and a fork. He looked down at it curiously. “Dinner wasn’t fancy enough?” He smiled and took a bite. 

“This is good!” His voice was muffled with cake. Mikan mumbled a response as she took some cake. They stood in the kitchen together and finished the small cakes. 

“Oh, Nagito.” He looked up at her. “I have a present for you, after this,” she stuttered quietly. 

“Oh?” She set down her cake and left for their room. She rummaged around in the closet for a bit until she found a small card. She took a deep breath and returned to the kitchen. She blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“So, I,” she looked down, “I know it’s not much.” Nagito softly cupped her jaw. 

“Baby, thank you so much. This is more than enough.” She handed him the card and he quietly read the cover. It was a standard Happy Birthday card with some colored balloons. He opened it to reveal a small clover. A four leafed clover. He smiled. 

“You’re my lucky charm <3” was written in Mikan’s messy handwriting. Nagito felt tears well in his eyes. 

“Mikan,” he whispered, “thank you so much. I love it.” Mikan wiped away his tears and softly kissed his cheek. 

“Sweetheart, don’t cry.” Her voice was soft and warm. Nagito pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is kinda :/


End file.
